UN DIA ACHELE
by msrenata
Summary: oneshot achele


Este es mi primer fic achele es un oneshot lo hice con una amiga espero y les guste salió de improvisto por la imagen que subio lea hace unos días a instagram , lea con Peggy y salen abrazadas y vamos a ver lo que Dianna opina de esto.

Descargo : Glee no me pertenece

UN DIA ACHELE

Lea estaciona el carro y después de unos segundos entra a su casa

L: **AMORR ya lleguee!-** dice quitándose el abrigo y dejando las llaves a un lado de una mesita- **amor?.. que haces** – se dirige al sillón donde se encuentra su ahora exrubia y al parecer no trae buena cara y la mira seria .

**D: que es esto?-** le enseña su ipad con una foto donde se encuentra lea con otra rubia abrazadas muy juntas a su parecer

L: **mm yo y Peggy** – dice bromeando y acerándose a Dianna para darle un beso pero esta se aleja

D: **lea hoy duermes en el sillón** – se paro del mismo dejando a lea con su intención de darle un beso- **no me gusta esa boquita tan cerca de la de Peggy** – dice cruzándose de brazos

L**: sabes .. me gusta cuando te pones celosa** – se acerca a ella picaronamente y nuevamente la pelirroja la esquiva **– quiero mi besooo te extrañe** – dice haciendo pucheros

D: **pues no parece** – hace referencia a la foto **– y sabes que la única que puede fotografiarte soy yo , lo siento lee hoy te toca castigo** – le da un beso rápido y corre a su habitación

L: **DIANNA ELISE AGRON! , ESO NO SE HACE A UNA SARFATI **– corre tras ella pero cuando la iba a alcanzar solo recibió un portazo en la nariz**- auuuchh**- dice sobándose **– amor me acabas de romper la nariz mira que necesito que me mimes ahora mas que nunca **– dijo recargándose en la puerta – **duelee**- dice sobándose

D: - cierra con llave su cuarto y corre a esconderse a su cama – **lea no me gusta verte tan cerca de otras personas! Y mucho menos mujeres, suficiente tengo con el estúpido de cory y no seas dramática apenas si te toco la puerta la nariz **– dice desde la cama

L: **AMOR LO SIENTO abreme sii sabes que lo de cory fue una estupidez ese contrato y ya va a acabar ábreme si **- le ruega atravez de la puerta **– mira que hoy tengo ganas de dejarte embarazada aprovecha que mis dedos andan mágicos** – dice sexy para ver si con suerte su novia le abre pero no hubo respuesta **– cielo sabes que eres la única mujer en mi vida , di..**- toca –**amo**r- toca – **bebe **– vuelve a intentar y nada – **te amoo **– dice resignándose – **hasta mañana **– dice sacando un cobertor y unas almohadas del closet – **MALDITO INSTAGRAM! **– DIJO

2hr después

L**: AGGG ¡! Que sillón mas incomodo**- daba vueltas hasta que quedo bocarriba se quedo viendo el techo por un instante y si señoras y señores lea michele se le vino una idea, se levanto corriendo del sofá y fue directamente a un cajón que se encontraba en el mueble de la tele m, metio la mano hasta el fondo y saco una llave – **siii! Aquí estas.- **la agarro y silenciosamente se fue hasta el cuarto que compartía con la pelirroja – metió la llave con cuidado y la giro al perecer su hermosa novia ya estaba dormida la vio **– eres hermosa – **dijo para si misma – **ahora si vas a conocer a lea Michele Sarfati **– y se acercó a los pies de la cama y se empezó a meter cuidadosamente debajo de la colcha y empezó a dejar besos por todo el cuerpo de la ex rubia hasta llegar a sus labios

D**:mm lee mmm eres tu?- **dijo adormilada

L**: SHH **– la calla y empieza a besar su cuello

D**: mm que heces aquí? Te dije que dormirías en el sillón **– dice en voz baja aun medio dormida

L: **SHHH –** la vuelve a callar con otro beso **– te amoo y lo siento **– la mira directamente a los ojos

D:- acaricia su espalda suavemente- **amor, sabes que no estoy enojada, solo que me puse muy celosa , las noches sin ti no son lo mismo**- termina para dejarle un beso mas largo – **te extrañe estas 2 horas bebe**- besa la frente de la morena **– pero prométeme que no vas a tener fotos tan AMISTOSAS con tus compañeras de trabajo o amigas **

**L : te lo prometo amo**r – beso – **aunque ahora que lo recuerdo tu tampoco te quedas atrás tu deberías irte a dormir al sillón te acuerdas de la foto donde una amiga tuya casi te esta tocan ahí hee no me gusta pero como yo te amo y vivo de tus besos esta noche lo dejo pasar **.

D: **LEA ya te explique eso , ella estaba borracha y al parcer no supo donde metr su mano pero ya olvidémonos de todo ahora termina lo que empezaste**

L**: sus deseos son ordenes my lady **– termino para empezarla a besar apasionadamente y hacer el amor toda la noche hasta que sueño las alcanzo .


End file.
